El otro lado
by Andromeda de Etiopia
Summary: Siempre hemos visto la posesión de Hades como meros espectadores. Pero, ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente en el escenario? La tragedia nos es narrada en primera persona por Shun.


** El otro lado**

¿Dónde…, dónde estoy? …Ya recuerdo. Creí que no tendría el valor para hacerlo, pero finalmente Ikki me ha lanzado un golpe directo al corazón.

Entonces, esto debe de ser la muerte, una oscuridad infinita en la que perderme para toda la eternidad. Pero…, no, un momento. Sigo teniendo plena consciencia de mí mismo y mis ojos comienzan a percibir algo. ¡Es luz! Emana de mí mismo. ¡Dioses, qué sensación de libertad empieza a invadirme! Siento que puedo ir a cualquier lugar sólo con pensarlo. ¡Y así es! Tenía a mi hermano en mente y he aparecido en un desierto helado, el Cocito.

—¡¡Ikki, no!! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué ha ocurrido hermano? ¿Por qué te encuentras atrapado en este hielo eterno? Y no sólo tú, veo a Seiya apenas a un metro y a los santos de oro sólo un poco más allá. ¡Oh, no! Hades no puede haber vencido. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, hermano? ¿Acaso detuviste tu golpe en el último momento? No lo recuerdo. ¡No consigo recordarlo!

—Eso ya no es algo que deba preocuparte, Shun.

—Esa voz…, me resulta familiar. Maestro Daidaros. Definitivamente estoy muerto, ¿no es así?

—Sólo si tú así lo quieres.

—Pero, no lo entiendo, maestro. Hades me ha expulsado de mi cuerpo. Ya no siento ningún lazo de unión con él.

—Shun, aunque sean las Moiras las que tejen y cortan el hilo de nuestro destino, somos nosotros quienes decidimos el momento en que Átropos debe cortarlo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces, maestro? Mis hermanos me necesitan.

—La respuesta se haya en tu interior. Pero antes piensa si tu corazón en verdad quiere volver a la prisión de la carne.

—Maestro, no se trata de querer o no. Debo volver y… ¿Maestro? Maestro Daidaros, ¿dónde se encuentra? No puede ser. Sólo he apartado la vista un momento y ha desaparecido. Maestro, por favor, vuelva. Necesito su ayuda…

Es inútil, se ha marchado. Hermano, si tan sólo tú pudieras oírme y… ¡No, otra vez no! ¿Dónde han ido todos? ¿Dónde me encuentro ahora? Sólo me he girado y el lugar ha cambiado. ¿Acaso la muerte conlleva la locura? ¡Dioses, Athena, no entiendo lo que ocurre!

Este nuevo sitio me resulta familiar. Se parece…, no, estoy seguro. Es la iglesia del orfanato donde nos criamos mi hermano y yo. Todo está en penumbras. Es de noche. Al fondo se distinguen dos figuras alumbradas por la luz de unas velas. Parecen niños.

—Hermano, ¿qué es esto?

—Es la Tierra vista desde el espacio.

—¡Qué bonita! ¿Te has fijado? No aparecen las fronteras. Entonces, ¿por qué siempre hay guerras en alguna parte del mundo? Hermano, cuando crezca quiero dedicar mi vida a luchar por la paz para que no haya más niños que sufran y estén solos como nosotros.

Mis ojos se humedecen pero no es momento para ceder a las lágrimas. Durante la batalla del Santuario, cuando estuve a punto de morir en la Casa de los Peces, esta misma escena vino a mí.

—¿Aún no sabes por qué?

No puedo creer lo que veo. Soy yo mismo, pero tengo el pelo negro. ¿Es así como cambió mi imagen cuando me poseyó Hades?

—No te engañes. Es así como has sido siempre. Así de cobarde y traidor a tus propios ideales. Querías luchar por la humanidad y sólo has traído dolor y muerte a quienes se han cruzado contigo. ¿Por quién empezamos? ¿Por tu idolatrado hermano al que no tuviste reparos en enviar a la Isla de la Muerte en tu lugar y al que has obligado a golpearte mortalmente porque no has sido capaz de vencerme a mí? Y, ¿qué te parece si continuamos recordando los rostros de todos aquellos a quienes has matado a lo largo de estas luchas? Shun, reconócelo. Llevas toda tu vida doblegándote a la voluntad de los demás y de los dioses en lugar de rebelarte e imponer tus propios criterios. ¿O, tal vez utilizas tu actitud sumisa para embaucar a los demás y quedar como "el bueno de la película"?

—¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Nada de eso es cierto!! Athena nos dijo que todos nosotros nacimos para ser santos, para luchar por la paz en el mundo. Es inevitable que se produzcan muertes en el camino, personas que creían en la justicia de su causa, al igual que nosotros.

—Bonitos argumentos, Shun. Lástima que no sean tuyos.

—¡¡Cállate ya!! ¡Tempestad nebular, destrúyele!

—Fantástico, Shun. Enfréntate a mí y vénceme. Lástima que no lo hicieras en vida.

No puedo más. Mi supuesta respiración se transforma en un jadeo. Se supone que no tengo cuerpo y, sin embargo, me siento tan pesado que mis piernas se doblan y las lágrimas parecen brotar de mis imaginarios ojos. He matado a mi versión oscura pero me pregunto si no sería mi propia conciencia de la que he renegado. Athena, Ikki, hermanos, perdonadme. Siento que os he fallado y, sobre todo, me he fallado a mí mismo. Ahora entiendo por qué a Hades le ha sido tan fácil apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Mi alma ya estaba destruida y nunca quise reconocerlo. Sea, ahora es demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

—Al fin lo aceptas, Shun. ¿Cuál es entonces tu decisión?

Levanto la vista del suelo y encuentro una visión más propia de la era mitológica. Increíble. Ni aún muerto puedo librarme de la presencia de los Olímpicos. El hombre suelta una carcajada. Supongo que puede leer mis pensamientos. Vuelve a hablar.

—¿En tan poca estima me tienes, Shun? Al menos yo aún no te he hecho luchar y derramar sangre por mi causa.

—Hermes, no pretendo ser descortés pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Siempre tan educado. La respuesta es obvia. Recuerda que soy el pastor de almas. Os conduzco por las pocas sendas seguras que existen en el mundo de las tinieblas. Ya has tomado tu decisión, ¿no es así?

—Asiento con la cabeza. Ni siquiera me apetece hablar. Supongo que ahora me conducirá al Tártaro, sin juicio previo. Es el lugar más apropiado para mi estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué te hace suponer que soy tan cruel, joven santo? Se me ha permitido ofrecerte otra opción. Sígueme.

Me pongo en pie sin dificultad y comienzo a andar tras él. No presto atención al camino. Pienso en mi hermano, encerrado en el helado Cocito; en Seiya, que ha corrido igual suerte; en Hyoga y Shiryu, que ahora llevan sobre sus hombros el peso de salvar a Athena y vencer a Hades. Sólo espero que tengan más fortaleza de ánimo que mi hermano y no se dejen engañar por el dios que domina ahora mi cuerpo.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Las palabras de Hermes me sacan de mi mutismo. A mi alrededor se extiende un hermoso campo repleto de flores. Luce un sol brillante e impropio del reino de ultratumba, exóticas e indefinibles aves recorren un limpio cielo azul y las mariposas vuelan de flor en flor. El murmullo del agua fluyendo me hace mirar a la izquierda. Un hermoso y tranquilo río corre a unos pocos metros.

—¿Estos son los Campos Elíseos?— pregunto, medio embobado por el inesperado y envolvente espectáculo que me rodea.

—Algo parecido. Estas son las orillas del río Leteo. Las almas prontas a reencarnarse beben de sus aguas para olvidar su vida pasada y comenzar de cero. Ésta es la oportunidad que te ofrezco, una vida a cambio de otra. Elige bien.

—No necesito pensarlo, Hermes. He causado demasiado dolor y sufrimiento. No creo que a estas alturas pueda ser de ayuda a Athena y a mis hermanos. Soy un santo sin un cuerpo con el que luchar. ¿Acaso no resulto patético? Confío en mis hermanos y sé que finalmente vencerán. Si la muerte es la ruptura del invisible lazo que une un alma con su cuerpo, la mía ya se ha producido. No tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando y sólo sería una preocupación más para Seiya y los otros. ¿Bastará con un sorbo?

—Así es.

Me siento extrañamente despierto y vivo, consciente de la decisión que he tomado. Adiós, Athena, perdóname por ceder ante Hades y allanarle el camino que conduce hasta ti. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, hermanos, confío en vosotros y os doy las gracias por los momentos de compañía y amor que me habéis brindado. Ikki, mi querido y adorado hermano. Nunca podré expresar con palabras lo que has aportado a mi vida. Gracias a ti he llegado hasta este momento cuando debería haber sucumbido en el momento en que Pandora vino a buscarme al poco de nacer. Te debo tanto que toda una vida sería insuficiente para pagarte todo el amor y dedicación que me has dado. Sólo espero tener una nueva oportunidad de encontrarte, si aceptas ser otra vez mi hermano, y poder vivir a tu lado en un mundo en paz.

¡Qué sensación tan agradable! Las aguas del Leteo acarician la piel de mis manos y me invitan a beberlas. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero estoy realmente sediento. Es una sed extraña y este trago de agua calma todo mi ser. Tengo sueño, creo que voy a dormir.

—Por fin te encuentro, bello durmiente.

Abro los ojos con dificultad. Ante mí hay un chico de unos 18 años, pelo oscuro, ojos grises y una cicatriz atravesándole el entrecejo. Me mira con cariño, como si me conociera de toda la vida, y me brinda su cálida sonrisa.

—Perdona pero, ¿quién eres?— Su rostro se ensombrece ante mi pregunta.

—Lo siento, no quería entristecerte. Es sólo que no recuerdo cuándo ni dónde nos conocimos.

—Está bien, no importa. Has bebido las aguas de este río, ¿verdad?—Sus palabras no son sinceras. Hay algo que le hace verdadero daño y creo que soy yo mismo.—Puede ser—, le respondo— lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo. ¿Tiene importancia?

—No, supongo que ya no.

El chico del cabello oscuro se levanta, se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse. Sus ojos han perdido el brillo que tenían cuando me despertó y observo como aprieta sus manos, ahora convertidas en puños, mientras se aleja. Una gran sensación de culpa me invade. Algo en mi interior me dice que le conozco pero no consigo recordar.

—¡Aguarda!—le grito. Se vuelve y veo lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Esta vez he llegado demasiado tarde—me dice—y no puedo quedarme, al menos todavía no. Pero espérame aquí porque no creo que tarde en acompañarte. Sólo dame tiempo para volver y salvar a Athena.

¿Athena? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? Lo había oído antes pero, ¿dónde? Quise preguntarle al chico de qué me conocía, quién era él y por qué me resultaba tan familiar, pero había desaparecido. Miré a mi alrededor y no había ni rastro de él. Se había esfumado por completo. Bueno, ha dicho que volverá. Así que ya le preguntaré.

Pero algo está empezando a cambiar. Un viento helado ha comenzado a moverse de improviso. Las tranquilas aguas del río se agitan con violencia a la vez que el cielo se oscurece. La sensación de un peligro inminente me invade. Las aguas del río cambian de color. Ahora son rojas, tan rojas como la sangre. Más aún, se están espesando y desbordando. ¡Vienen a por mí! Intento correr pero no puedo. Y mientras la sangre espesa y caliente me cubre, oigo una voz femenina que susurra un nombre: Shun, Shun… ¿Será acaso el mío?

¡Qué dolor tan intenso! Es como si estuviera siendo aprisionado entre dos paredes y alguien, a su vez, me clavara un afilado estilete por todo el cuerpo. Oigo gritos y la piel de todo mi cuerpo se eriza. Esa voz es la de Athena. Me pide que luche, que expulse a Hades de mi cuerpo. No tengo claro lo que ocurre a continuación. Parece que atravieso un desfiladero terriblemente estrecho y de paredes afiladas. Siento todo el cuerpo dolorido pero finalmente estoy despierto y he vuelto. He vuelto…Athena me sostiene y me mira con infinita ternura. Sabe y comprende por lo que he pasado. Yo, sin embargo, no tengo el valor de mirarla a la cara sabiendo que elegí el olvido. Antes de que pueda articular palabra, vuelvo a caer en la inconsciencia y una imagen se instala en las tinieblas de mi mente, la de mi hermano aprisionado en el los hielos del Cocito. Ikki, nunca tendré ni una pizca de todo el valor que tú has demostrado. Aún así, espero que ese inmenso corazón tuyo no quede helado y vuelvas a abrirlo a este hermano tuyo que no te merece.

**Fin**


End file.
